<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Janus and his many scales of justice or revenge by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202969">Janus and his many scales of justice or revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990s, Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Body Horror, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fae &amp; Fairies, High School, Justice, M/M, Monster Hunters, Murder Mystery, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Revenge, Shapeshifting, Snakes, Spoilers, Transformation, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus  Jefferson is a slightly misanthropic teenage high school student with an aspiration for entering the legal career as an attorney and one infamous habit of compulsive lying.<br/>So when he wakes up after the lonely 16th birthday with a headache and understanding his pet snake, he at first brushes it off.<br/>But with dead bodies piling up all over Gainesville, can Janus and his friends catch a serial killer who is even stumping the police along with the news and figure out why ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning and things start getting weird</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Janus Jefferson groaned as he had just had an unusual dream of running with a snake in the middle of the woods outside, before checking his alarm clock and groaned upon realising it was half six in the morning. "Darn it. This set of dreams keep on getting worse and it's been like that since my 13th birthday. Well, better get the last minute prep started after school for my birthday." He groaned upon realising that his 16th birthday was tomorrow on May the Second 1995, as he was still 15 and everyone else apart from Emile Picani and a few other people in his freshman year were mocking him for his skin issues .
</p><p>.</p><p> So as Janus got some breakfast  cereal at his breakfast table as his Dad, the 45 year old Jack Jefferson was about to rush off to work at Jacksonville. "Sorry about this Janus, but I need to make some changes to the college schedule. Everything in the papers of Florida seem to be about someone called the Silver Killer. Stay safe outside okay!". Janus gave a sad sigh as the door quickly closed on the front of the picture perfect cream kitchen. "Yeah, yeah Dad. I wish you'd have time for me sometimes."
</p><p>Then after getting changed into his usual yellow t-shirt , black trousers and trainers, Janus ran as fast as he could to the bus stop of Eastville High and Remus  Royals the school delinquent clapped him on the back. "Hey Janus . Nice to see you got here early. My dad Julius yelled at me for getting a D in my Maths exam mock, but it's not actually that important, unless you're like that stuffy nerd Logan. Anyway my Dad's not letting me go to your house until my grades improve. Say, did you see that Army of Darkness movie? Because it was totally gory and funny, you've got to see it!" Janus sighed, as much as he liked helping Remus out, there was always something off about him. Like he was hiding something, but he replied while the bus driver nearly reached the school yard. "Maybe I'll see it if you recommended it. If my own parents will let me that is. Better split off, think I'm rooming with Logan for first period today."</p><p>. "SEE YOU LATER JANUS!" Remus yelled as he jumped off the bus steps to the  high school yard, as the two friends split, Remus going to History and Janus to Science. The day seemed insignificant but it would change.</p><p> First period was with Logan who was sitting next to Janus and the Science teacher said. "Alright class, we are learning about reptile anatomy including snakes. Please don't doodle or write on your textbooks until the presentation is finished. Logan , can you name the family of animal reptiles belong to?" Janus perked up a bit as the senior stood up and replied. "Of course Mrs Grover. The animal family is Reptilia and was discovered by  the zoologist Josephus Nicolad Laurenti in 1768." Someone flicked a spitball at Janus, but Logan quickly pointed out a red haired prep. "Mrs Grover, Corby spitballed Janus." A few people giggled at Janus, while the teacher brought a red haired Irish guy called Corby to detention, by cleaning the blackboard. </p><p> Val, one of the theatre kids in Thomas and Roman's group was also sketching out her drawings as she sighed,making every detail of the snake's anatomy,but sighed. Now this unknowingly made almost every other boy in their class swoon,along with a few girls. Which just annoyed Janus as he did not need people badgering him on how to get a girlfriend in his class.



</p><p> During lunch break, Janus hurried over to Emile Picani's lunch table as his old kindergarten friend waved. "Hiya Janus. Isn't it swell about your sixteenth birthday party? How many people did you invite?" At his other friend's excited chatter, Janus sighed. "My mum only let me invite three people. So I picked you, that Virgil kid and urgh, Missy I was just finishing my sentence." The stubborn blond cheerleader elbowed her way through the crowd as she interrupted Janus mid-sentence. "Oh my god  Janus,your parent's house is crazy stacked, not like Roman's dad's but it's up there in terms of coolness. Stoked for the party! What kind of clothes do you want us to wear and why's Virgil coming along anyway? Roman is a way cooler house party guest!" </p><p>.</p><p>.  Emile sighed as for a brief moment, Janus thought the air had flickered pink, before saying."Missy, it's not nice interrupting people mid sentence. Janus, do you want to explain?" As the pink flicker faded, Janus replied to Missy. "Because I want to help Virgil with his anxiety issues and Roman bugs me the wrong way. I was going to invite Remus, but he has tutoring on Saturday cause his dad's worried about his grades. Smart casual outfits, since my mum hates mess around the house." </p><p> Missy nodded. "Yeah, I could see the reason why you'd want to welcome him, since he's kind of a newbie. I'd better hurry off to the soccer pitch for cheer practise. See you at the party tomorrow night!" "Yes, see you there. I'll be happy to see you Missie." The white lie slipped easily from Janus as he saw Missy hurry over to her boyfriend, Pete Poppers, as Janus hurried off to his next class. Roman also winced at one of his brother's pranks,it was also clear Logan and Virgil looked equally embarrassed.

</p><p> In second period social studies class he'd been partnered with Patton for a debate about ethics and then someone spoke up, it was Kai of all people. "Hey do you think that Silver guy in the news is in the right?" "No Kai,murder is wrong and bad,because it just is. Plus think of the victim's families that suffered!!!!" Now Janus was visibly growing worried,because it seemed like the preppy glasses wearing boy was panicing as he sighed. "Patton calm down. Do you want me to handle the rest? " </p><p> Patton nearly bulged his eyes out before saying. "Okay then." Janus then cleared his throat as he explained to the class. "Well no,because this state has at least three laws preventing different types of murder, one for premeditated murder,one for murders committed during felonys and the final law involves drug related murders. Of course some disgusting people will claim that it is,however they are dreadfully wrong, Florida definitely has a set of laws allowing prosecution for first degree or second degree murder. Some states including Louisiana have capital punishment for the crime of murder. Furthermore the victims will have to go through the grieving process and Patton explained earlier. Finally the crime of murder carries a very high prison sentence of most of a person's life,depending upon severity. That is all."   </p><p> Kai muttered while rubbing his hair in embarrassment. "Well gee Janice. No need to do a whole filibuster. You sounded like Captain America,in a good way." "If only,not quite as saintly as Mr Rodgers. More like a Ozymandias or Rorschach off Watchmen due to my cynical tongue." Janus replied while the teacher was grading the debates and groaning at the sheer number of people going "Er,um,ah and hm." in the debate and not practising. </p><p> The


</p><p> Then Janus groaned as he heard his politician Mum's voicemail. "Evening, this is Janice's voicemail. Your number has been recognised. Please leave your phone call after the dash." Janus groaned. "Evening mum, it's me Janus. Just getting dinner ready and a meal plan for my 16th birthday tomorrow on Saturday the 2nd. Hope you are doing well. Bye." As the call ended, Janus sighed as he checked the fridge, making a Caesar salad with some dressing for lunch since there was feta cheese, lettuce and tomato in the fridge with the olives. "Right, for the party tomorrow , I need some fruit, since I already paid for pop,snacks , finger meals and a birthday cake two weeks ago at Walmart. No nuts, since Emile's allergic and no oysters or prawns since Missy hates seafood. Should be easy since it's a Saturday.".        </p><p> The crisp taste of the lettuce leaves danced along the lonely student's tongue and his Mum hurried in all covered in rain. "Oh evening Janus, sorry for not being there for dinner. Everyone was panicking about the serial killer, so I voted to increase the amount of cops." "Okay, nice to see you. How's the grind?" Janus added as his mum replied. "Everyone's been talking about this murder spree,so far whoever it is has not been arrested. So far just been robbery,thefts and one attempted assault."   " Oh yeah,sounds busy." 


</p><p> As the first rays of the morning sun came up, Janus groaned as he got up. "Why do I have the feeling something's wrong about today? Ah well, better get breakfast and changed." He briefly glanced at the calendar showing the 2nd of July,1995. </p><p>/p&gt;

</p>
<p> Than suddenly two other people showed up outside his parent's house garden,which caused Virgil to nearly panic and Janus just groaned. "Please don't tell me you told everyone else in my class Missy? We do need gatecrashers at my 16th party." Missy groaned. "No Janus,I think they're my older brothers. Some people don't like a guy who lies all the time you know."     He then blushed in embarrassment as he silently led the way to the lounge,before quickly putting on some skin lotion so he could look his best.


</p><p> After everyone else had helped clean up, Virgil waved goodbye while he left last. "Well that actually turned out a bit better than I was thinking. You know the whole party thing turned out totally not as scary with Emile."

</p><p> He replied angrily to his older brother. "Well my back'ss killing and I need a cold pack. Nice to know you care, not!" Elucid sighed back. "Look little brother, I'm still worried about you. Did you just hiss? Here you go , one cold pack." The soothing coolness refreshed Janus as he unwound on the bed like a king, but something seemed wrong.




</p><p> Things didn't really get bad until his older brother somehow showed up on the Gainesville Florida newspaper, but Janus already regretted having an argument with Elucid .. But he didn't realize what until Logan the senior year science genius  and sighed flatly on the 7th of May. "The Principal wants to see you in his office It's about your brother.." So Janus hurried out as the Maths teacher turned pale, while at the Principal's office, Falco Larson the Latino Principal of Viewbright High sighed. "Janus, this is strictly confidential. Your older brother was attacked on the way to your  parent's house by the Silver Killer on Thursday night, but luckily he survived. Unfortunately he is in the hospital, but the cops investigating this assault have a lead."</p><p>.</p><p>  Janus acerbically raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?".    "The cops seem to think it was someone who was an ex-G.I. I know you aren't on good terms with your brother,but this is urgent." Then he goraned</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seeking Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus wants answers,Logan just wanted a quiet day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan groaned at Janus's entrance,something was obviously unsettling him,given that his hair seemed messier than before. "Is something the matter? My older brother told me about what happened,he's working in Jacksonville FL and it is unproductive to bottle up emotions." </p><p> Our hero muttered. "Oh,I'm peachy. Apart from having to save up enough money to pay for my brother's hospital bills and find whoever assaulted him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>